Lonely Hearts
by Athena356
Summary: All the BP stars find loneliness one cold winter night..but will some find love in unusual places? please r/r(may be r, not pg-13, but I'll give 13yr olds the benefit of the doubt as I'm not that much older than 13, and not old enough to get into an R mov
1. Will you.....?

Lonely Hearts  
chapter 1; Lauren and harry   
  
Lauren wandered slowly back to her apartment. _Just an apartment....I can't have a house._ she thought _All my life, I wanted to own a house. Now I can't have the house of my dreams because I alos wanted to be a teacher. Is this job worth giving up my dream?_  
  
Harry was waiting for her on the couch. "Well?" he asked as she walked in.  
  
"I went. He....he opened the door armed with a load of Shakespeare books. He only wanted to work. I think it really is over between them."  
  
"Thank you so much, Lauren. I know you were worried about doing this. I guess I shouldn't have asked you, but I just had to know. I love you, Lauren."  
  
"It's ok, you're welcome. Just stop bothering Milton about this. He still loves her, I can tell. Bringing it up would only make it harder for him to resist her."  
  
Lauren hated lying, especially to Harry, but Milton...seeing how much he loved Lisa made her realize that something was missing from her relationship with Harry. She'd never noticed it before, but there was definitely something missing. She thought she loved him, but she wasn't sure. And she didn't know if he loved her. But she certainly couldn't say anything to him, nor to Marilyn or anyone else at work. News spread quickly at Winslow High.   
  
"Lauren, I've been thinking. I know you want that house, and I think it's wonderful...I think that we can get it together, Lauren. Between the two of us, we have enough for it! It's a great house, Lauren. I'd love to own it with you. If you want to, that is."  
  
Lauren sat down, shocked. She wanted that house more than anything. But Harry....how could she say yes to him? She didn't want to be so committed to him. And she loved him, but maybe not enough for this. Owning a house together. It was a big step. One she wasn't completely sure about.   
  
Before she could catch herself, she opened her mouth to say no. But what came out was not a soft, gentle no, it was an emphatic yes! Lauren clapped a hand over her mouth in a gesture which Harry mistakenly percieved as a happy one. He leaned over and hugged her. Lauren sat, scared and confused, then let herself get lost in his arms. They slept there peacefully. Lauren dreamt of running away. At the same moment, Harry dreamed of dying this close to Lauren, and never leaving her.


	2. First Date

Lonely Hearts  
chapter 2: Kevin and Marilyn  
  
Kevin nervously rang the bell. He straightened his jacket and cleared his throat.   
  
Upstairs, Marilyn heard the bell. She buzzed Kevin into the building and ran to finish fixing her hair before Kevin got upstairs. As Kevin rang the doorbell she threw a lipstick into her purse and ran to get the door.   
  
"Hi Marilyn"  
  
"Hi Kevin" She nervously straightened the sleeve of her sweater.   
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let me lock the door." They walked to Kevin's car, both nervously fixing their hair, shirts, jackets, and smiling. Neither knew quite what to expect from this date. It was hard for them to make conversation at first, as neither one of them wanted to talk about work. But eventually the conversation shifted to Winslow High and the goings-on which should have been unknown to all but were quite clear to the faculty.  
  
"I heard the most ridiculous thing about Milton!"  
  
"You mean Lisa Grier?"  
  
"Yeah. But, I mean, come on! It's Milton we're talking about."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"WHAT?" Marilyn stared at Kevin's serious face.  
  
"He told me he's in love with her. He also said it's over, but Harry is going to find out."   
  
"I had no idea...How awful! Poor Lisa."  
  
"Poor Milton. He's in love."  
  
"But Lisa..."  
  
"Initiated it. Milton had never seen her before, and she told him she was in college. She lied to sleep with him. By the time he found out she went to Winslow, he was in love."  
  
"Wow, the poor guy!"   
  
"Yeah." And suddenly Kevin found himself telling Marilyn all about Milton and Lisa, the whole story, from the Shakespeare club to the phone call and all the times his "car broke down".   
  
"Damn. This is more of a mess than anyone thinks it is. How is Harry going to find out if Milton denies it?"  
  
"Lauren's going to call him and pretend to be Lisa. See what Milton says."  
  
"No! Lauren would never do that! How could she even think..."  
  
"Harry's going to ask her."  
  
"Oh. Harry. She'll do anything for him. She loves him."  
  
"So I guess she will find out, then. The whole situation is horrible. I just feel bad for Milton. You can't help who you fall in love with!"  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"How's Marla doing? I didn't mean to cause a problem."  
  
"I think she's ok. Harvey took her out, as a friend. I think they both needed to get out, what with him being fired and this thing...But she'll be ok. I mean, worse has happened to her. She had a breakdown! I think she'll get over it, especially if she keeps going out with Harvey!"  
  
"Marliyn!"  
  
"As friends! I'm just kidding. They both need a friend, Kevin, you know that!"  
  
"Guess you're right. But I am glad that it all worked out for the best."  
  
"So am I." Marilyn took his hand and they smiled at each other across the flickering candle that lit up their faces.


	3. I Gotta Get Out Of Here

Lonely Hearts  
  
chapter 3:lauren and harry  
  
  
  
Lauren sat in harry's arms, staring at the white wall behind his shoulder. She had a blank expression, contrasting with his deeply blissful face. Lauren suddenly broke out of his loving embrace and grabbed her sweater from the chair.   
  
"Lauren!"   
  
"Harry, I have to go. I...I'll be back. I don't know when. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know."She pulled on the cardigan over her turtleneck and grabbed her keys. "I need to go for a walk."  
  
"You really have to?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Goodbye." she slammed the door and ran into the cold night air. It was 1 am and Lauren really had nowhere to go. She began to walk and found herself ringing Scott Guber's doorbell.


	4. Fridays with Harvey

Lonely Hearts  
  
Marla sighed as she settled into the chair by her window. It was a bit late for her to be up, but she couldn't sleep. Harvey had her thinking. It wasn't that she liked him. He was a crazy old man! well....It was just that....she sure didn't hate him. And being alone scared her. It was why she'd had that breakdown. If she'd had someone to come home to, someone to share her problems with, someone to comfort her..just someone to love. That would make it so much easier to deal with those monsters they'd given her down in the dungeon.   
  
harvey had been so sweet. He'd taken her to a nice restaurant and tried hard to make jokes and cheer her up. He'd gotten her to laugh, depressed as she had been. Back at school, it had been weird without him there. She thought about him all day. But they went out the next Friday, and that night, Harvey had just dropped her off from their third dinner. She sighed once again and decided to work on lesson plans and grade quizzes for Monday. But still, her mind wandered back to Harvey......


	5. A Warm House In A Cold Fight

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
"Lauren!"  
  
"Hi Scott."  
  
"You must be freezing! Come in, please!" He opened the door wider to let her in, wondering why she had come to his house.  
  
"Thank you, Scott."  
  
"Are you alright, Lauren? You look as if you've been crying." And so she did. Her eyes were red, her cheeks tear-streaked.  
  
"I...I guess so. I just had to get away from Harry for a little while."  
  
"You can talk about it, if you want."  
  
"Harry...he asked me if I wanted to buy that house with him...I can't afford it on my own. And I said yes, but I don't know. There's something...something missing. I can't describe it. I just wish...I mean..."And Lauren broke down again, crying and shaking. Scott held her and let her lean on him. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. He loved Lauren, and here she was at 1:15am crying in his arms about Harry.  
  
"Lauren..it will all work out. You're a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman. The students look up to you and so do the teachers. Steven and I too. You're just so wonderful.....And if there's something missing with Harry, I say get it or let him go. because you deserve to have it all, Lauren."  
  
"Oh Scott, thank you. But I just...I can't leave Harry. I do love him...I think. maybe I'm just being too judgemental, a perfectionist."  
  
Then Scott Guber said the most painful words of his life. "Lauren, If you love him, you have to go back to him." He winced and let go of her. It broke Lauren's heart to see Scott's face. he was looking at the floor, eyes tearing, lips tense.   
  
"I suppose you're right. But can I sleep here tonight? I really don't feel like dealing with Harry right now." she looked hopefully into his eyes. He straightened up and smiled.  
  
"Sure Lauren, you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, Scott, I don't need the bed. You take it."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Hey...it's sweet of you to offer, but you take the bed or I'll sleep outside on the steps."   
  
"Oh...I guess you win then. But if you change your mind, just wake me up."  
  
"Alright. But let's not go to bed just yet. I told you my problems. Now you have to tell me yours."


	6. Get Over It

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Milton opened the door cautiously, wearing a robe and his slippers. Never again would he answer the door in a towel! This time it really was Lisa. He'd called her and asked her to come over.   
  
"Yes Milton, you sounded serious on the phone."  
  
"Yeah..Lisa, I... this has to stop. The Shakespeare club, won't work..this other stuff won't work out...it can't go on. I'm sorry."  
  
"Get over yourself, Milton. Just because I loved you doesn't mean I can't get over you." But Lisa was crushed. her voice was cracking and she was fighting back tears. She tried hard to keep her head up and smile. But for just a moment, her eyes lost their spark.  
  
"Lisa, I'll never get over you! But at least until June... after that, we can do whatever we want. But while you're still a student..."  
  
"You'd wait til June?"  
  
"Lisa, I'd wait longer if I had to. And next fall you really will be one of those sexy smart women of Harvard."  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"congratulations, Lisa. I'm proud of you."  
  
"I love you, Milton. Honey. And I'll see you in June...I hope."   
  
"I hope so too. And Lisa? You know I love you...more than anything."  
  
"I know." They shared one small sweet kiss as Lisa turned to leave.


	7. I Should Tell You

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
"You really want to hear my problems, Lauren?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Oh...OK, I suppose. Lauren, I'm in love with a beautiful woman. The students hate me, they think I'm a jerk. but seeing her face, even if she doesn't like me much, it just brightens my day."  
  
"Scott...oh..."She paused"Why do you like her?"  
  
"She's sweet, she's a genius, she's loving, and gorgeous, and...I can't help but melt when I'm around her. But she doesn't like me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I asked her out. She said no."   
  
"Maybe you should ask her again. I think she might have been scared before."   
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I'd bet you anything that she thinks you're absolutely wonderful too."  
  
Scott leaned over and kissed Lauren's cheek. she turned her head so his lips touched hers. His hands slipped around her waist as she grabbed his neck and pressed him closer to herself.   
  
They pulled apart, only to find themselves being drawn together by months of hidden longing.


	8. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Lauren slowly approached the apartment building. All the lights were out but hers. Harry was obviously still there, even though she'd been gone for almost an entire day. He hadn't gone home. Oh this would be hell. She opened the door and saw Harry on the phone.   
  
"Ok Marilyn, thanks anyway. Call if you hear from her. Ok, bye."  
  
"Hi Harry,"She said cautiously.  
  
"Lauren! Oh, I was so worried about you!"He ran to give her a hug, but she pushed him away. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry, I...."   
  
"Where _were_ you?"  
  
"Scott's house."  
  
"GUBER! You went to Guber's house?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Is that where you've been since 1am?"   
  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with Scott?"  
  
"I just didn't think that he'd be the one you just had to run off and see."  
  
"Well I guess you were wrong."   
  
"Lauren, is something wrong?"  
  
"Harry, I can't see you anymore."  
  
"I'm right here! Should I call a doctor? Is there something wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"HARRY! Stop it! I'm serious.I'm sorry. I just can't. I'd appreciate it if you'd move your stuff back to your own apartment."  
  
"Lauren, I don't understand!"  
  
"I..Harry, please!"   
  
"Lauren, why are you doing this?" Harry looked her in the eye, searching for an explanation, but Lauren stared at the floor, refusing to meet his hurt gaze."I didn't know! You never said there was anything wrong."  
  
"I didn't know either. Please, Harry, this is hard enough. Just go!"  
  
Harry wandered around the apartment gathering the various items of his which seemed to rapidly accumulate from those nights spent at her place. He'd spent every night for weeks in her arms. How could he ever sleep alone again? Without Lauren, the world as he had known it for the past month or so was over. And Lauren wouldn't even tell him why. He was ready to cry, but he didn't. Not then.   
  
"Goodbye Lauren. I still love you. I hope you know that."  
  
"I know, Harry. Goodbye."She closed the door behind him. All her strength gone, she slid to the floor, leaning against the door and cried. "What have I done?" she asked the air.   
  
Outside of the apartment, Harry as well sat down against the door. He clung feebly to the box which held his "stuff" and then cried as he let it all spill out onto the floor.


	9. A Taste Of Paradise

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Dedicated to my buddy, DP's little sis, because she's been waiting for this chapter for about a week now. enjoy it while it lasts!~~~Athena  
  
  
  
That Monday, 6pm  
  
  
  
All of the teachers had left for the day. Dana had a mandatory session with Big Boy, courtesy of her favorite assistant principal, Scott Guber. Otherwise she'd be at the basketball game which was just ending in the gym. She used to go to all of her friends, Bobby and Jake's games, before this Big Boy sentence. It was like death for her to discuss her problems, but making up awful stuff seemed to be working so far. And Big Boy was just so much fun to mock! An easy target for Dana Poole!   
  
She wandered down the stairs, and if anyone asked she was going to her locker. But she continued down past the 1st floor to the dungeon. She sometimes came down here after seeing Big Boy when no one was around. It seemed crazy, but...well, she'd never admit it, but she looked through the window at his empty classroom and thought about that kiss. It had been so long ago. She just looked at the room where he taught every day and wished maybe things could be different. That they could end up together again, leaning on his desk and sharing a kiss.   
  
But when she peered inside this time, Harry was sitting on his desk with his head in his hands, in the classic Harry "I have a problem" position. She'd seen him like this before. But when he lifted his head, Dana could see a shining tear running down his face.  
  
Dana opened the door and strolled in, stopping by Harry's desk.   
  
"What's the matter? Did the big bad barbie dump your @$$?" she said, confidently hopping up onto the nearest desk. She leaned back and bent one knee so that an intriguing shadowy triangle between her legs showed near her short skirt.   
  
"Actually Dana, not that it's any of your business, but yes. And thank you for brightening my day."  
  
"Look, Mr. Senate, I didn't think...."  
  
"Well, that was fairly obvious. Could you please just go run off and get yourself into loads of trouble so that you can blackmail me into saving your @$$? Let's get it over with, I'd like to get on with my life."  
  
"I'm hurt, Mr. Senate." She said, running her delicate hands over the thin gold necklace she was wearing to draw attention to her low cut tank top. Dana didn't seem to realize that it was winter in Boston. She was being more forward than usual, but she needed to attract his attention. "Do you really think I have anything left to blackmail you with? For now, I'm all out."  
  
"Well, I'm safe...for a while anyway."Harry finally cracked a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you'd better watch what you say around me. I just might decide to pay a visit to Guber."  
  
"Right Dana, like you'd voluntarily go see Guber!"  
  
"Ok, probably not. Damn you know me well. But you never really know what I'll do next, do you Harry?" She bent her knee more, increasing the size of the shadowy triangle. Now Harry couldn't help but stare.   
  
"Come here, Harry. I have a secret for you." Like a moth to a flame he went to her, eyes focused on her exposed thighs. He put a hand by her thigh on the desk, grinning. "Lauren doesn't deserve you. You're just too damn cute for her."  
  
And Dana spun around on the desk so that she was facing him. His arm was pinned under her thigh, his dark eyes level with her bright blue ones. Then all rules were history. They leaned in and kissed, his hand creeping up her exposed thigh, hers sending chills up and down his spine. Her legs with their knee length leather boots wrapped around his waist. His hands crept further up beneath her little black skirt. He kept a hand under her tight butt to ensure that she wouldn't fall and gently pushed her off of the desk. She gasped with surprise and grabbed him around the neck, letting him run his free hand all over her. He continued to kiss her, feeling the inside of her mouth as well as her gorgeous body at the same time. She contently sat in his arms and let her arms drape over his strong shoulders, letting him caress her. They broke off the kiss and he began to shower her soft skin with kisses. She moaned and let his warm lips dance over her shoulders and chest. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist from the pressure of his gently roaming hands. Her tank top's elastic-y neckline was sitting a few inches below her chest. His hand was getting to know all of the crevices and hills of her body. But suddenly they stopped kissing and touching. Dana unhooked her legs, and Harry wiped the strawberry lip gloss off of his face. He smiled an uncomfortable smile. What he... what they had done was very very wrong. Dana pulled down her skirt and fixed her top. "Um, so, do you need a ride home, Dana?"  
  
"Depends. My house or yours?" She put a delicate hand on the button of his pants, ready to undo it. He was ready to let her, ready to rip off her shirt and lean her against a desk while she....But it was all wrong.   
  
"Yours!"He said, realizing that he couldn't let this go on any longer.  
  
"No thanks, I'll walk."


	10. Goodbye, Fair Juliette

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Milton stared at the photo Lisa had given him. It was her senior picture. She looked so elegant and mature. Like the day they met. On the back she wrote:_  
  
Romeo, oh Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? I don't need to look anymore. I've found my Romeo. I love you. love, Your Juliette~~~~Lisa Grier_  
  
He'd kept it hidden in an old frame behind some signed picture of a baseball player a friend had given him. He hated baseball. But he loved Lisa. He knew, though, that them being together would ruin the wonderful life she had ahead of her. So he wrote her a note. He painstakingly chose each word to make it absolutely perfect. To tell her why they couldn't be together.  
  
_ Dearest Juliette~~~  
Lisa, I love you more than you could possibly know. You are the sunshine in my life. But you and I can't be together. I am hoping you find this note before anyone else does. If I agreed to wait for you, you'd never date anyone else. You'd wait for me, you even said you would. I don't want that. I want you to live your life as if I didn't bump into you at the coffee shop that morning. And don't let them transfer you or anything. You stay at Winslow and finish up senior year. It's all my fault, darling.   
  
Have a great time at Harvard. I am proud of you, my Juliette. You deserve more than an old geek like me. Get a young guy. I will always love you, and I know you'll have a great life. Be all you can. because you could be great. I know you'll do wonderful things.   
  
Goodbye, my goddess, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are beautiful and wonderful and so intelligent....This is just something I have to do.   
  
Love Always,   
  
Your Romeo  
  
__Milton Buttle_  
  
And Milton tipped his head back and downed the glass of water that he was holding. Of course it wasn't pure water. He gripped Lisa's picture and an envelope marked _ Juliette_ and stared at Lisa's sweet face. He began to fall. He could feel his heart slowing down and soon he was gone.


	11. Late Night Road To Depression

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Steven sat quietly in his office. It was late, and he should have been home. He was done with all of his work, but something kept him there, preventing him from leaving. He passed by Scott's office numerous times, still not believing that the dilligent assistant principal had gone home. Today it had been Scott at the door reminding Steven to go home, not to work too hard. Those were the oddest words Steven had ever heard coming out of Scott's mouth. The man who usually stayed late into the night had left at 5:15. Steven was alone in the building. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He reviewed his various "important decisions" in his head. A few detentions, a suspenision, nothing major.   
  
He always expected Scott to be there at night. It was part of the reason he'd planned on staying late. He was worried about Scott. His friend seemed to be slipping into depression. He was sick of being the butt of the kids' jokes, and Steven suspected that he loved Lauren Davis, although Scott maintained that he was over her. But lately Scott had been under a lot of stress and Steven couldn't believe that Scott had left at 5. It had always been his mission to stay extremely late so he didn't have to face any of the kids leaving......well, Scott said he had a lot of work to do, but Steven knew him pretty well. Scott sat and thought about whatever....most likely Lauren, for hours until everyone left. And Steven knew that it made him even more upset. Steven looked at his desk calendar. Great, it was Valentine's Day. Just when he, and probably Scott, needed it least.


	12. Your Eyes

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Kevin and Marilyn sat quietly, watching the snow fall out of the big window in Marilyn's apartment. She had insisted that he come over rather than going to a restaurant. She cooked, and he brought wine and dessert. It had been a delicious meal, and now they sat in one chair. Marilyn leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder and they watched their world become covered in a blanket of white flurries.  
  
"It looks magical." Marilyn sighed.  
  
"It certainly does," Kevin agreed,looking from the snowy landscape to Marilyn's deep brown eyes. "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
"That sound wonderful."  
  
They got their coats and walked arm in arm through the city, not even feeling the freezing wind. They were too focused on each other to care how cold it was.


	13. Never Again

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Lauren was determined not to spend Valentine's Day alone. It was a holiday that Scott had spent furiously working every other year, but this year he had no reason to try to skip the holiday completely. Lauren made sure they'd be together at his house on February 14th. She made Scott promise to leave work at 5. He arrived home to the waiting arms of Lauren. They had hugged and had dinner at their favorite restaurant. And, though they had been dating for only a few days, Scott bought Lauren a gold necklace with a small diamond heart. considering the salary of an educator, one would assume that he had spent his life savings on it, but Scott had been saving his money, hoping every year as February 14th approached that he could use it for a gift for someone special. And Lauren was very special.   
  
She oohed and aahed and let him put it on her. His hands were draped over her neck when she turned, placing her arms around his neck. They kissed softly and then Lauren took Scott's hand and led him into the bedroom.  
  
Now, lying in his arms as he slept, Lauren looked at his peaceful, happy face. She couldn't have imagined spending Valentine's Day alone in bed. And with Scott's surprisingly strong arms around her, she felt safe. And Lauren was sure that she would never want to sleep alone again.


	14. Romeo!

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Lisa just couldn't give up on Milton. She went to his apartment, praying he'd be home. She still loved him. There was no answer when she knocked and called his name. Finding the door slightly ajar, which was quite odd for Milton, she let herself in.   
  
"Milton, I have to talk to you. Where are you? Come on, I know you're home!" She wandered over to the couch and a scream escaped her lips. _He might just be asleep._ she reminded herself. she tapped him and then called his name, but he did not stir. "Oh god..oh no! Milton! Please, I'm so sorry. I love you. This isn't funny, get up! Dammit!"  
  
There was no response from her late lover. She cried, her salty tears falling on his pallid face. She sat with him on the carpet and touched his cold cheek. She called the police from the cordless phone, knowing that it was too late for an ambulance. She clutched Milton's hand and waite for the investigators to come. She saw in his other hand an envelope and her picture. She pocketed the picture and opened the envelope with shaking hands. She read the message and began to cry harder.   
  
"I'm still going to wait, Milton. Until we meet in Heaven, there will be no one else." She looked at him and sighed, "Romeo indeed. Some Romeo. You promised...."she trailed off, looking at his carefully written note. She put that too away, and with a frightened, wavering voice yelled "You PROMISED!" over and over again. By the time the detectives found her, she was yelling fiercely. They led her away slowly to the station, the girl who would not stop yelling "YOU PROMISED" over and over, reminding the now far away corpse that he had made a promise to her.....some promise...what it had been they had yet to find out.


	15. Insomnia

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Harry walked slowly down the stairs to the dungeon. He'd gotten a call from Steven the night before. Milton had killed himself. Over a student. How stupid. Poor guy fell for a damn teenager! It was 6:45 am, a bit early to be at Winslow, but he hadn't been able to sleep. In fact, Harry hadn't slept well at all since he and Lauren broke up. Steven had called late, but Harry was up. It was maybe 3, 4 maybe even 4:30 in the morning. The police had just gotten Lisa to talk. Kid was pretty shaken up. Couldn't even tell them whom to call. They had to find Milton's address book.  
  
He opened his door and put down his jacket on the chair. Then he heard a voice behind him.   
  
"Don't I get a good morning from you?"  
  
_ Oh no...please not Dana!_ he thought. "Dana, holy sh*t, you scared me! what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry...look, I heard about Milton, and I know he was one of your close friends. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be a lot better when you leave!"  
  
"Harry, don't even start this crap with me. Don't do your whole cold, distant, I am your teacher routine, because I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Well, gee, whatever the princess wants..."   
  
"Can't believe I actually worried about you! well forget that!"  
  
"Wait, Dana... you mean you really came down to see if I'm ok?"  
  
"Yeah, what did you think?"   
  
"well, I don't know, Dana, with you I never can tell what your objectives are."   
  
"Well..are you?"  
  
"I guess so...I don't know."  
  
"Well, baby, I think I know something that'll make you feel a lot better!" She said, sliding a hand over the waist of his pants and grinning seductively.  
  
"Dana, can you be serious for once? I just lost one of my best friends! Do you know what that means? Do you even understand how serious this is?"  
  
"I was being serious, Harry. You like this, I know you do!"  
  
"That's not the issue! Stop it! I am soo not in the mood to deal with this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I just thought that after yesterday...in here..."  
  
"Forget about yesterday. It was wrong."  
  
"No Harry. it was right. Ending it was a mistake. When you held me, I felt loved. You weren't in it for lust, because if you were, you wouldn't have stopped. We would have gone farther. But you just held me and kissed me and let me decide what to do. You looked at me and saw the person inside, not my body. You're the only person who's ever done that. It was the first time since that kiss that I felt really loved like that."  
  
"Dana..."  
  
"Just turn off the lights, Harry. It may not seem like the right time, but I assure you that it is. close the door and lock it. You'll see..."When he didn't respond, she turned off the light and closed the door, pulling down the shade and locking it. With the harsh flourescents off, all the light came through the window. He watched her in the dim light, clearing off his cluttered desk. She sat on the polished wood and took off her sweater.   
  
Harry stared at her perfect body, seeming to shine in the sunrise's pinkish glow. he was drawn instinctually to the desk and sat beside her, his hands immediately running over her soft chest. She smiled and him devilishly and wriggled out of her skirt. Dana sat in his arms, undoing the buttons of his shirt and unzipping his pants. He took off all of his clothes and, against his better judgement, let Dana sit on his muscular stomach. She slid down his body so that her face was over his and pushed his legs apart. They laoy together on the desk, dissolving all of their pain into a string of moans muffled by each other's mouths.   
  
Eventually, Harry and Dana stopped, staring into each other's eyes. They got dressed quickly, and Harry hit his head with the palm of his hand. But even his anger at himself and Dana for what they'd done couldn't keep him from saying "Do you always dig your fingernails in like that?" referring to the marks on his arm from Dana. They were deep and almost bleeding, and there was no doubt they would scar.   
  
"I wouldn't know, Harry. No one's ever done that to me before..."  
  
"So you're tellin me that..."  
  
What, Harry, you think I'm a slut or something? I'm a flirt. There's a big difference!"  
  
"So it was your first..."  
  
"Yes, and your friggin desk is a sacred spot now."she said sarcastically. "Go shout it from the f*cking roof. Yeah, I am...I was..a virgin. Happy now?"  
  
"Wasn't that the point?"  
  
"sometimes your humour is just a little too annoying, Harry."  
  
"Please. You know we broke every damn rule in the book, right?"  
  
"F*ck the rules, Harry."  
  
"I don't know. Dana, Milton died last night, and here we are doing just what he did, just what he died for...but worse. Lisa was 18...you're not."  
  
"Now you see why it was worth dying for. And Lisa's just a whiny brat. Think what Milton missed...not that he'd get me anyway. I only look for the ones who care about me."  
  
"Dana, sometimes your overcompensating to hide your feelings is really unecessary!"  
  
"Well, I better go fix my makeup. School starts in 25 minutes, and I'm a wreck! you really made me sweat there, Senate!"  
  
"Bye Dana." She unlocked the door and left him on his own to cry about Milton before his 2nd period class started. He thought about Dana for his entire 1st period free and wondered why he'd let her do that...


	16. Like Mother Like Daughter

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Dana raced down the stairs, unusually happy. She swung a small backpack, barely large enough to hold even 1 textbook, over her shoulder and smiled. Her mother came into the living room and stood in front of her daughter on the bottom step.  
  
"Where are you off to, Dana, smiling like that? You never smile."  
  
"I'm spending the weekend at a friend's house."   
  
"That's an awfully small bag for a weekend." Dana's mom said suspiciously.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"well, there's no damn way you could have more than a few t-shirts in that tiny bag."  
  
"So, since when do you care what I do?"  
  
"Since you became a little whore, that's when!" Sandra replied nastily.  
  
"well, where do you think I learned it from, _Sandra_!"Dana shot back quickly.   
  
"Oh f*ck it, Dana. I'm so sick of dealing with your sh*t. That's it! If you want to f*ck any guy who comes along just to be cool or whatever the hell your reason is, you're not making me look bad. Get the f*ck out of my house. And you'd better not come back because I don't want to see your ugly little face ever again, you spoiled brat!"   
  
"well Sandra why do you think I'm so spoiled? want to throw any more expensive gifts in my face to make me like you? Want to make me like you more than Dad? Not gonna happen. Guess you'll have to find someone else to throw your money away on"  
  
"Get out of my house, you little b*tch!"  
  
"You don't want me? Good. I'm out of here. I've got someone I love to go to. Someone who gives a rat's ass about me. When I walk out that door, what do you have left? Not a damn thing. Think about it."  
  
Dana stormed upstairs and grabbed her suitcases. She knew that all of her stuff fit into them because she's had them since she moved to the stupid mansion where all of her bad memories were embedded deep in the walls. Grabbing the expensive black luggage and the cardboard cartons from her new TV and stereo, courtesy of her mother's latest mistake, she headed down the stairs, making many trips, and dumped everything onto the front lawn. Whipping out her cell phone, she dialed an unfamiliar number she had called only once before....


	17. A Cry For Help

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Hey, Harry, it's Dana. Can you come over? I need some help."  
  
"Dana, what's wrong with you? We're not in a relationship! You can't just call me for help like this!"  
  
"Sure felt like a relationship yesterday on your desk, Harry."   
  
"Dana, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"My mom kicked me out. I need a place to crash, and since I was planning on spending the weekend at your place.." She was interrupted by Harry's angry voice.   
  
"What? My place? who the hell said you could do that?"  
  
"I thought you'd like a surprise. I mean, you do want me there, don't you? You should've seen what I packed for you.....you definitely would've had fun!"  
  
"Dana, stop it. I am your teacher, don't you get it!" He yelled   
  
"I get that I love you!" Dana blurted out angrily.   
  
"Dana...."  
  
"What? I love you. Got a problem? fine, f*ckin leave me on the street. Don't say anything. Bye. I'll sleep outside tonight. I guess you don't care about me like I thought you did"   
  
"Dana, don't..........come on. I know that you're upset, but.."  
  
"oh, I'm just your little whore, eh Harry? Ok to sleep with, but god forbid i come to your house when I'm having a serious problem. Why did I even think of asking you for help? You're too selfish and ignorant to know what a relationship is!"  
  
"Dana! You know that's not true! I just don't want anyone to find out. I mean, dammit, you are a student, and I am a teacher. What would you do if the entire school knew?"   
  
"Maybe I'm not ashamed of our relationship, Harry. Ever think of that?" He heard some muffled sobs on the other end of the phone. Or he thought he did. The reception was pretty bad.  
  
"Dana, are you crying?"  
  
"Not over you, Harry. Not anymore."   
  
"Listen, Dana, you know I think you're great. I would love to be able to invite you over, but it can't happen!"  
  
The sobbing on her end continued and she wiped away her tears quickly, embarrased, as if he could see her crying. "Dana, I'll come over. OK? don't cry. Dana, come on!"  
  
"I said I'm not crying"   
  
"Drop the act, Dana. It's ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
  
"Harry, don't do me any f*ckin favors I'll be ok" She snapped, ready to hang up the phone.   
  
"Dana, accept some help for once in your life. Why don't you believe that anyone loves you!"  
  
"Because no one ever has!" Dana replied, pleased at her ability to throw out a comeback in a second. She paused and thought for a moment, then said, "Wait... are you saying you love me, Harry?"  
  
"Dana, I'll be there soon. Just be ready to go."   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'll be there. it's ok, don't worry. I'm on my way." He replied, avoiding the love issue completely."Bye" he added.  
  
"Bye Harry." She hung up and sat down on a big taped up carton full of her stuff, waiting for his car to drive up and free her from this hell she had been forced into. At least, untl Dana decided to become free.


	18. Paper Doll World

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Harry pulled up to the enormous white house. He saw Dana sitting outside on a box, surrounded by luggage and even more boxes.   
  
"Harry!" She smiled a little at the sight of him looking at her huge house.   
  
"Dana, you're giving _this_ up for my apartment? I didn't even know there were houses this nice in Boston! Didn't know the sex was that good!"  
  
"Yeah, nice friggin house. I'd be happy if all of my mother's fancy interior decorating and stupid marble floors burned to the ground so that I could laugh at her burning in it. She bought that house to make me feel better about her splitting up with my dad. She's one of those parents. you know, throws money at you to make you like her. damn b*tch."   
  
"I don't know about that, Dana. I don't think I'd leave a house like that so quickly"  
  
"You don't know Harry. You could never know..what I deal with. it's why I need you so much. You're not just a country club snob, a little paper doll hidden on a string, same as all the others. You're different, Harry." She paused "I need someone different right now. I always have, I didn't know it. I need someone who could never imagine my life so that I don't have to. I never want to think about my mother again. And with you, I forget sometimes."  
  
Harry was lost. He had no idea what to do. Dana was obviously completely dependent on him, emotionally...and probably financially too, at this point, because her mother would certainly cancel the credit cards. That frankly scared him a little..Dana was kind of high maintainance. "Dana, this is clearly not in the teacher's handbook. guess I'm on my own"  
  
"Trying to be funny, Harry?"  
  
"Well, judging from your smile, I'd say it's working!"   
  
They loaded the last boxes into their cars, Dana slamming her trunk and hugging Harry lovingly. "I'll follow you. Home." She added, smiling. They got into their respective vehicles, Dana following Harry out of the large driveway and down the street away from her rich hell and into his life.


	19. Different With You

Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
To DP's lil sis, because she's been waiting a looong time for this chap and all our favorite lines! enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Harry and Dana dropped the last bags onto the floor of Harry's cramped apartment.  
  
"Dana, I'm worried about you. Your mom is going to cancel all of your credit cards, and you..you won't have any money. I'm just a teacher. I have no money...not like you're used to anyway."  
  
"Harry, I have some cash and some accounts in the bank my mom can't touch. More than enough for college, so don't even worry about that. Other than that, I don't know what to say."  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could call your dad..."  
  
She looked into his hopeful eyes. Her dad wouldn't give her a cent, she knew that, he had a new family to support. His wife, Annie and their daughter, Allie. "ok, give methe phone...it's worth a shot." She dialed and waited for her dad in California to pick up the phone. "Annie, is dad there? ok...hi Daddy...yes, Dana...I know I haven't seen you since last Christmas...fine Daddy...you?...No Daddy, we're not getting along so well...She kicked me out Daddy...No, I found a place to stay..Yes, I know I can't come out there!..yes Daddy, I know you gave Allie my room...Daddy, I just need some cash!...Yes, I know you have to support Annie and Allie now...not too much..that should be ok...thank you Daddy...I'll email you the address I'm staying at..Ok..no,I have no time to talk to Annie and Allie...say hi for me...bye Daddy, thank you!" She hung up and nodded at Harry. She walked over to him and tried to hug him. Harry pushed her away.  
  
"Dana..."  
  
"What, so today you tell me you love me and now you're pushing me away?"  
  
"It was a mistake...people make mistakes...and some little girls who are over-anxious about getting their teachers' attention might misunderstand an innocent little comment that means NOTHING!"   
  
"Maybe mom was right. Maybe I am just a whore. Maybe I should make it my job...at least then I'd be loved for 30 seconds at a time. Better than what I get from you."  
  
"Dana, you can't sell yourself like that!"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because you're better than that!"  
  
"If you really thought I was better than that, you would want to be with me."  
  
"Oh please, Dana, this is stupid."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm stupid?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"I can't believe this. I lost it to you, and you act like it was NOTHING!"  
  
"It? What are you, 4? Say the word, Dana! Stop playing games."  
  
"Losing my virginity to you is not a game. Loving you is _not_a game!"   
  
"God Dana, is that how you imagined it? On your teacher's desk. In the DUNGEON! That can't have been your fantasy."  
  
"It didn't matter where, or how. Just as long as it was with you."  
  
"Dana...."  
  
"Damn it Harry, can you just stop it? All I want is you! Why can't you get that through your empty little head?"  
  
"Just a little tip, Dana, when trying to get your teacher into bed, you shouldn't say that their head is empty."  
  
"Back into bed, Harry. There's a big difference."   
  
"Stop it with the guilt, Dana. It won't work on me."  
  
"What guilt? I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come back for seconds. It was a half-hearted attempt to seduce you...is it working?"  
  
"Dana, stop it!"  
  
"Oh, so it's not? Guess I'll have to be more forward." She leaned in and kissed him. He immediately pushed her away and glared at her.  
  
"You'd better watch out, Senate. It's not too late for me to cry statutory rape!"  
  
"You'd get in trouble for this too. Besides, I thought you never cried."  
  
"If it gets you in trouble for being such a jerk to me, then maybe I would."  
  
Dana..come on, do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes!...no... maybe..dammit, I don't know!" Dana turned her head so that Harry couldn't see her starting to cry. Her emotions were all mixed up and she had no one to go to for help.  
  
"Well, look who's decided to show her emotions. Welcome to the human race." Harry smiled at her, but he was only half joking. He reached out his arms to hold her, but this time it was Dana pushing him away.  
  
"You know what, f*ck off! Leave me alone! Just go away." She saw him about to say something, and she was so sure that it would be a smart-@ss comment, she added, "F*ck you, Harry!"  
  
"I thought that was the point of this!" Harry exclaimed, trying desperately to lighten the mood. She glared at him now, roles reversed. It was Harry begging for forgivness now. Harry who wanted love. "Dana, come on. I was kidding. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, I'm sick of your kidding!"   
  
"Dana..."  
  
"You sound like my f*ckin mother or something!Why can't I be more than just a student? Why can't I be more than the b*tch? the slut. the whore. Why?" She looked like she was going to cry again, but she made no attempt to hide it.   
  
"Because you won't let yourself be."  
  
"You don't know my life, Harry. You don't know what I go through...why I..You don't know me." She realized that maybe her reason for wanting him so much would split them apart. His lack of understanding for her situation.  
  
"I know you better than you think..I'd like to know more."   
  
"You could never know me, Harry. That b*tch who calls herself my mother. My dad, who doesn't love me with any more effort than it takes to pull out him wallet..."   
  
"You left them, Dana. You called me. Remember?"  
  
"Because I thought you'd want me here. I'll leave in the morning. I won't bother you anymore. It's too late now. Let's go to sleep now."She turned away from him again. "Harry...sometimes I don't want to remember them."  
  
"Maybe I don't want you to leave tomorrow." Harry blurted out. He hugged her, and this time she welcomed his arms around her. He kissed her cheek softly and wiped away a shining tear from her soft skin.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want to f*ck anything else yet. We can see about tomorrow in the morning."  
  
"Forget it, Dana. Take the bed. You've never slept on a couch before. I can tell. Think of that house!"  
  
"I'm not taking the bed from you, Harry. I won't disrupt your life anymore. Besides, I'd get lonely in that big bed all by myself...If I'm sleeping there, I'll need some company!"  
  
"Dana, can I ever win with you?"  
  
"I think this is a win-win situation, Harry."   
  
"Dana, I think you'll live in a bed by yourself."  
  
"I won't like it."   
  
"You've done it for 17 years, you can do it tonight."  
  
"Forget it, Harry. Take the bed, because I'm sure not taking it."  
  
_3am_  
  
Dana got up from the couch. She hadn't been able to sleep. And judging from the light she saw on in Harry's room, spilling through a crack at the bottom of his door, he couldn't either. She walked to his door and opened it slowly, creeping inside. When she reached his bed, she smiled at him and said "Insomnia kicking in, Harry?"  
  
"Seems like it's contagious." He shot back.  
  
"You know, I read a study that said insomnia is half loneliness."  
  
"Really Dana?"  
  
"Nope. Care to start one?"  
  
"Dana!" She sat on the edge of his bed and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"Um, are you ok? You had a rough day today. I'm sorry about before." He managed to force the words out of his throat, feeling like he was about to vomit.   
  
"I'd be a lot better if I could get some sleep. Your couch sucks."  
  
"Hey, I'm just a poor teacher. What do you expect? It's not the kind of life you're used to."  
  
"It's the kind of life I want. With you."  
  
"Dana, you're too young to know what kind of life you want!"  
  
"Please...just let me stay here tonight, with you. I need to know what it feels like to wake up next to you."  
  
"Bad. I kick in my sleep. You'll end up on the floor."  
  
"I'm not joking, Harry! Please don't...not now."  
  
"Dana..."  
  
"Is that all you can say? My name in that warning tone?"  
  
"Maybe all I feel like saying is your name, Dana."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Come here, Dana. You were right. This bed is too big for one person. It's lonely here all by myself." Dana smiled and climbed into bed next to Harry. She settled into his outstretched arms and let herself drift off to sleep with him. Harry kissed her forehead and he as well drifted off to sleep.


	20. What if........

AN:hey, I stopped with the title and all, it was annoying me. Maybe I'll start writing longer chaps. Maybe not. I'll try though! I should have had a disclaimer from the start, but I don't own any of the BP characters we know and love. But a few are coming later, and those are mine. you'll know who they are. K, here we go.  
  
  
Louisa sat quietly in her little apartment, staring at the TV without watching. She had just come from Milton's funeral. Such a short life...it seemed unreal. Lisa hadn't attended. She had been placed in Brookside Home For The Mentally Disabled. The girl had never gotten over the sight of him on the floor. She held a note when the police came to investigate. When it was finally pried out of her hands, everyone knew the truth about Lisa and Milton. Louisa had cried. She thought she hated Milton. She'd been so sure. He dumped her for a student! But as much as she hated him, she loved him twice as much. They had been friends, and he was gone.   
  
She stared at the glowing screen. It was some shopping channel, something stupid. If Louisa had been paying attention she would have laughed at the stupid things these overenthusiastic women tried to sell her. But she wasn't watching. She was staring, but seeing a different picture. A memory of a man named Robert. He'd been her first love, during college. He was so sweet, and they had gone out for three years. But he'd moved to New York City when he graduated, when Louisa was a junior. They promised they'd call each other...but they never spoke again. Robert and Louisa had spent an entire summer on the beach together at his aunt's house in California. She let Rob borrow it while she was in France. His family traveled a lot.   
  
Louisa thought of how upset she was at Rob's graduation. He looked at her and told her he loved her, and that she had to come out to NY to visit him. She never took him up on his offer. She realized that he might not even be alive now. He might have died, just like Milton had suddenly been dead one morning. What if that happened to Robert before she could go find him?   
  
Louisa picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello, may I please have the number for Robert Martin in Manhattan, NY? Two listings? OK, can I have the numbers please? thank you. OK. Thanks. Bye." Louisa stared at the scribbles on a piece of paper she had grabbed. One of these numbers she had scribbled down would change her life. Maybe. She dialed the first one. "Hello, is Robert there? Yes, this is Louisa. From college? No, I don't go to NYU. Must be a wrong number. Ok, thanks anyway. Bye."  
  
Not her Robert. That had been a kid, a college student. She dialed the second number, her hands shaking. "Hello, is Robert there? Rob, it's Louisa from college. Yes! How are you? Fine...listen, I was wondering, it's been a while. Can I come out and see you this summer? I miss you too, Rob. Ok, I have to go to work. Talk to you later, OK? Great. Love you too. bye!" She hung up, smiling, and sank down into her couch.   
  
"what the hell am I watching?" She asked herself out loud, flipping the channel to fox. She flipped channels and found nothing, then realized it was time to go to work. Even the craziness of Winslow High couldn't disturb her good mood. She smiled again and got into her car, humming a song and tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, counting the minutes until she spoke to Rob again.


	21. You Never Know

AN: this is 6mos. after L/H break up....it's summer, June..enjoy!  
  
  
Lauren sat, nervously awaiting the test results. This could change her life...  
  
"Miss Davis?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Johnson?"  
  
"The tests came back negative. There was no cancer. There is a small buildup of fluid, which I can drain for you tomorrow at 5pm, if you have time in your schedule. Nothing serious. Can you come by tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, Dr. Johnson! Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Dr. Johnson left the room so Lauren could get dressed. She had been so worried about the possibility of breast cancer. Her aunt and grandmother had died of it, and Lauren had felt a lump a few days before. She and Scott had both been worried. She pulled on her coat and went to say goodbye to Dr. Johnson. She thought of calling Scott to tell him she was on her way home, or to ask him to pick her up, but it was a beautiful summer day, so she just walked. She couldn't wait to tell Scott the good news!   
  
Lauren strolled happily down the streets of Boston, almost humming. As she left the hospital she was almost ready to break out into a song and dance routine. Everything looked better to her now. The sky was bluer, the grass greener, the small birds singing sweetly. She had only crossed on intersection so far, as the blocks were quite long. Approaching the next intersection, Lauren failed to look both ways before she crossed the street. She stepped out into the quiet street and failed as well to hear the roar of an engine behind her. Instantly she felt herself being pushed onto the pavement. She could feel the front tires hit her thighs and then she felt nothing. Her body lay on the street at a 45° angle to the crosswalk outline, the bold white lines she had been walking just outside of.   
  
The car had just raced over her neck. The young driver slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt, one back tire milimeters from Lauren's neck, one just beyond her legs. The driver got out of his car and stood, shocked. There was no way to get her out from under his car like this. He could drive more...one more tire over her neck and he'd have her out..well, he assumed it was a woman. She wore tight jeans over her bloody legs and he thought he could see some nail polish on her half hidden fingers. Half hidden under his car. If he drove over her neck, he'd surely kill her. But if he left her under the car for more than a few seconds, she would certainly bleed to death. He had no cell phone, and couldn't call the hospital which was only 2 blocks away. It was too far to run and get back to her in time. He grimaced and went around the car to the spot where her head lay. He reached under the car to her shoulders and grabbed her under the arms of her t-shirt. He didn't even look at her face, he was concentrating on getting her out. When she lay leaning on the curb with her almost severed legs still partially under the car, he looked at her bruised and banged face.   
  
"Holy Sh*t. Miss Davis?" he stared at her. He knew there was no way to get her to the hospital on time. Her spinal cord was practically severed. She would never live. He knew he wasn't supposed to move someone with a back injury, neck injury or anything, lest he should cause permanent damage, but there was no saving Lauren Davis. He lifted her carefully into the backseat of the little red sportscar that had killed her and cried as he drove the 2 blocks back to the hospital. "I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry Miss Davis." He said as he pulled up to the ER doors.


	22. Please

AN: I'm sorry...you're gonna hate me, but I'm sorry. It had to happen..it'll be ok. I am running support groups mondays at 9 after BP every week....no, kidding, ok, please read.   
  
  
Dr. Myers rolled the bloody gurney into the ER, yelling orders frantically. She was followed closely by a young man who tried to explain the situation. "What's your name?"  
  
"Steve Lawrence"  
  
"OK, Mr. Lawrence, please go sit in the waiting area. We'll tell you if there's any news. Tell Maria at the desk if there's anyone you think we should contact."   
  
"OK Doc. I didn't mean to hit her...it was an accident. You gotta save her. If the Gube finds out I hit her he'll kill me. Especially if she dies. The jerk loves her..."   
  
"Mr Lawrence, why don't you give this 'gube' fellow a call. He might want to know."   
  
"He's my assistant principal. I don't have the guy's number. Please, save her!"   
  
"Please go sit down, Mr. Lawrence. We'll try to contact him. What's his full name?"   
  
"Scott Guber. he lives in Boston. Just don't tell him it was me! Tell him Lauren is here..."  
  
"OK Steve. we've got to get this woman to surgery now. Please go sit down."   
  
  
"Get an ultrasound, BP, we'll need to amputate both legs, tie off the blood vessels, James. How does the spinal cord look?" Jane Myers asked, but she knew it was bad. If she could see most of the backboard through the remains of Lauren's neck, it was bad.   
  
"Crushed vertabrae, looks almost severed. I don't think there's much of a chance for this one."  
  
"well, we can try, dammit." Jane responded harshly to the younger doctor, James Bell.   
  
"The cord isn't connected to her brain. It's severed. Give it up, Jane. She's lost too much blood anyway." He let the ultrasound slip out of his hand and they saw a flash of motion on the moniter as the words "Time of death 14:23." escaped his lips.   
  
"Do you see what I see?"  
  
"This woman is pregnant, Jane. OK, what do we do now?"   
  
"Let's get this baby out. NOW!"  
  
Scott came racing over. They had found his number in Lauren's address book which had been in her purse. He stood outside the operating room, looking inside. His face was on the cool glass as he watched the two doctors holding a baby. He must have the wrong room. Lauren wasn't pregnant. But there was her engagement ring, shining in the flourescent lights, and her golden blonde hair spilling over the end of the little table like thing she was laying on. A baby, oh....but it was quite a large baby, she and Scott had only been sleeping together since February...only 4 months. If the baby was only 4 months old, he or she would die. He knew that 22 weeks was the youngest a baby could survive, and that was pushing it. This couldn't be his baby. His heart sank. The male doctor left the female to finish bathing the baby and putting him or her into the tiny incubator. She, he thought, noting the pink blanket they wrapped her in. The doctor came to speak with him. He saw the woman wiping off Lauren's cuts and bruises, cleaning the blood from her face. She rolled a sheet up to Lauren's chin, concealing the other injuries which had stopped bleeding soon after her heart stopped pumping.   
  
"Are you Scott Guber?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'm Dr. Bell. I'm afraid your fiancee has suffered some very serious injuries. She lost a lot of blood and her spinal cord was severed in the car accident. We couldn't save her. I'm sorry...However, she was 7 1/2 months pregnant, and we were able to save the baby."   
  
"7 1/2 months?"  
  
"We're pretty sure. Or quite close, within a few weeks."   
  
"Call Harry Senate." He said coldly, walking away from the shocked young doctor.


	23. Why?

Scott sank back in the waiting room chair. He wasn't waiting for anything, really, but he sat there anyway. Lauren couldn't have been 7 1/2 months pregnant! It was impossible! She hadn't even been showing. Hadn't been sick. But more importantly, she hadn't told him. He got up, walking briskly into the room where Lauren had died. They had wiped off her face, but he knew what was under the sheet was not going to be a pretty sight. He almost stopped removing the sheet when he saw her neck, or what was left if it. But he kept going, rolling it down right below her stomach. Shocked, he saw the small bulge in her stomach that he hadn't noticed before. It was tiny, but it was there. How busy had he been in the past few months? To see her every day and not notice that she was beginnning to show. It was late, she definitely hadn't started showing at the normal time, but still....  
  
"God Lauren, why didn't I see this? I'm so sorry...I've been a horrible person. I can't believe you didn't tell me. But I should have seen...forgive me Lauren." But her body couldn't respond to him. He turned away, trying in some way to shield her from seeing his tears. He saw James Bell standing in the door.   
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Dr. Bell, how could she have been so small? I mean....she didn't really show at all!"  
  
"Well, the baby was small for 7 1/2 months. And Lauren's mother has informed us that her family generally doesn't show until later on in their pregnancy. Also..."  
  
"There's more? How many different factors contributed to this, Dr. Bell?"  
  
"Just one more. Lauren was a bit ill, which may have been one reason that the baby was small...Lauren wasn't getting enough food. We have reason to believe she might not have known for sure that she was pregnant. It would explain why she wasn't eating enough for her and the baby."  
  
"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make. And thank you for taking care of the baby."He added as he walked out the door. There were so many people to call. But whom to call first? He sighed and dialed Harry Senate's number. He of all people deserved to know first.  
  
_20 minutes later_  
  
Harry and Dana sat in the waiting room chairs next to Scott and Steven. Kevin and Marilyn were on their way, and Steven had called Louisa in New York. She and Rob were on their way, but it would take them a while to drive up. Steve Lawrence was sitting in the waiting room as well, on the opposite side. He was trying to stay away from Guber.   
  
"Harry, may I speak to you for a moment please?"  
  
"Of course, Scott."  
  
They walked over to a secluded corner. "Harry, Lauren was pregnant...and the baby was yours. She's in the nursery if you'd like to see her, although I'd appreciate it if you'd wait until the Reileys or Lauren's parents arrived. I'd like them to see you. I'm not in the shape to explain right now, and you seem to be...well, I think you'd better tell them."  
  
"I guess so, Scott...but I'd really like to go see my child now. I understand, but I'll be back soon enough...Lauren's parents won't be here for another half hour at least, and Marilyn and Kevin have to pick up Jen from camp. They won't leave her there, and she only wants to come home to them. She won't go to a friend's house...ok, the short answer is, I'm going. Sorry...I think I just have to see my child right now."  
  
"What do I do if they come?"   
  
Harry glanced at the helpless man. "If the Davises come, send them to the nursery. If Marilyn and Kevin come...have Steven tell them if you can't! Or...I guess you can come and get me. But I won't be long. I'll just get Dana and we'll..."  
  
"Harry, did you have to bring *her* here?" Scott asked, motioning to the young girl who was almost crying.   
  
"Scott, we live together. And she's upset over Lauren's death. She has a right to be here. You're not going to criticize Louisa for arriving with Rob, so don't ask me to leave Dana home!"  
  
"That's different..."  
  
"No, Scott, it's not. I wish you could see that. Dana, come with me!" They walked quickly to the elevator and went upstairs.


	24. You've Got To Pick Your Moments

Harry and Dana stood over the small bed where Harry's daughter slept. "Harry, she's beautiful."  
  
"I can't believe I had no idea. I mean, all this time...The doctors say we can take her home in a month."  
  
"We? You still want me to live with you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Dana, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, but you have a child now. Do you really want me to be taking care of a baby?"  
  
"Dana, you've changed. You're not a spoiled little teenager anymore. You really grew up."  
  
"Harry..."Dana turned back to the little girl. "She needs a name."  
  
"Why don't you name her?"  
  
"Harry, I can't name your baby. Especially since she's Lauren's. But if you want a suggestion, I'd probably name her either Lauren or Laura."  
  
"I like Laura...but how can I call her by her mother's name every day?"  
  
"Well, you could make it her middle name. That way, you don't have to actually call her Laura, but you could still sort of honor Lauren."   
  
"That sounds like a good idea. But we need a first name."  
  
"That you'll have to think of on your own, Harry." She smiled at him and his baby.   
  
"What do you think of Katherine?" He asked, putting an arm securely around Dana's shoulders.  
  
"Harry..."She looked up at him, amazed. "You want to name her after...me?" She asked innocently.   
  
"I can't think of anyone better than the woman I love to name my daughter after."   
  
"Harry, I don't know...I mean, I'm thrilled, but this is Lauren's baby."  
  
"And Katherine is a beautiful name. For a beautiful girl. And that goes both of my darling girls."  
  
"Harry, you're not being your sarcastic self today."  
  
"There's no reason for it right now. You've got to pick your moments, Dana." He smiled and leaned over the little bed to kiss her cheek. "Dana Katherine Poole, will you help me take care of this little girl? You know I don't have a clue...I'm just a kid trapped in an adult's body. I don't think I'm grown up enough to handle this on my own."  
  
"Well, you picked a nice body to get trapped in, Harry."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled and kissed him passionately.   
  
Harry turned to his little baby and put a large hand over her eyes. "Now this is not for you to see, Katherine." He said as he kissed Dana again, sliding his tongue into her warm mouth. They kissed for a moment, not caring that they were in the hospital in the middle of a roomful of babies. Then they parted and said goodbye to Katherine, walking back down to the ER arm in arm.


	25. Blank Stares and Slient Tears

Marilyn and Kevin raced into the hospital with their two adopted daughters. They had gotten married in May and adopted the girls shortly after. The younger one, Amy Elizabeth, was only three months old and the older one, Jennifer Madeline, was almost three years old. Marilyn held Amy and Kevin was clinging to Jenny's hand.   
  
"My god, is she OK?" Marilyn asked, turning to Scott with tears in her eyes. But his stone-solid face provided only the wrong answers for Marilyn, so she turned to Harry instead. He put an arm around her shoulder, careful not to lean on the baby, and gave her a gentle hug.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Marilyn. She..." Harry stopped when he saw her face. Her bright brown eyes had lost their shine. Her face was expressionless, which was worse than any other face Harry had seen all day. The lack of sadness, lack of anger...outwardly of course. He could tell she was about to crumble on the inside. Kevin released Jenny's hand suddenly and sat down in a hard plastic chair. Harry held his arms out to Marilyn and she gave Amy to him. He handed the baby to Dana. Marilyn looked up to protest, then she sighed and her face went blank once more.  
  
"I'm a daddy." Harry said expressionlessly. Marilyn glared at Dana contemptuously. Harry saw and shook his head. "Lauren was pregnant, Marilyn. I have a daughter." Marilyn's features crumpled and she began to sob silently. She put her arms cautiously around Harry's neck, then sank into his friendly embrace. When she took her face away from his shoulder, there were tear stains all over his blue shirt. She looked at them apologetically, but he just shook his head.   
  
"Mommy, why are you crying?" Jenny asked innocently. Marilyn couldn't answer her little girl.   
  
"Jenny, come sit with me." Harry helped Jen climb onto his lap after he had sat down on the orange plastic chair. "Your mommy is crying because her friend...our friend...died today. That means that she...she went to a place called heaven, where they make you an angel. And angels watch over everyone on earth and make sure you don't get hurt." Harry carefully explained, trying not to scare the young girl.  
  
"Don't cry, Mommy, your friend is an angel!" Jenny exclaimed, pulling at the hem of Marilyn's tank top.   
  
Marilyn snapped out of her crying streak, allowing a few tiny tears to trace their way down her cheek. She lifted Jenny up and held her. "I know, Jen, but I just miss her. I'll be ok." Jenny hugged her mom. Steven got up and put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. As Kevin turned to tell her he was alright, Lauren's parents and Louisa arrived, followed by a man none of them had ever seen before. While they were saying hellos and having the situation explained to them, Dana noticed that Harry was nowhere to be found in the crying bunch. She looked once again at the room where Lauren had died. There was Harry, crying. She moved closer to the door, not hard because none of the other mourners wanted her there anyway. She had given Amy to Kevin, who seemed stable enough to hold her without dropping the little girl. Dana could hear Harry talking inside. She listened and began to cry herself, though she quickly wiped away the tears.   
  
"Lauren. God, I'm so sorry, I can't believe it. I thought...I always thought...that we would end up together again. I thought you were my soulmate. I don't want to love anyone like I love you. I just want you back. God, please, I just want her back!....but I love you, and we have a daughter... if I can't have you, I'll take care of her for you. Goodbye." He kissed her cold lips and turned to leave. Dana began to cry openly, not because she was upset, but because she thought Harry would never love her like she needed to be loved. She turned and walked around the corner to cry, still embarrassed around the teachers. Harry didn't bother to go after her retreating form, he just went back to his chair, numb with pain.


	26. A Dangerous Position

Dana slipped quietly into the door of the apartment, trying not to wake Harry. She stubbed her toe on the end of the coffee table and yelled in pain. Harry raced out of the bedroom and flipped on the lights. "Hey Harry. I'm home." She stated in a soft voice.   
  
The red numbers on the glowing digital clock read 3:46. "Dana, it's almost four. Where were you?"   
  
"Jake had a party..."  
  
He took a step closer and promptly stepped back when she opened her mouth to speak. "Dana, have you been drinking?"  
  
"Of course not! Well, maybe a little..."  
  
"God, Dana, you reek of pot! Do you have any common sense? You swore to me that you'd give it all up. We have a child coming to this house in a few weeks, and so help you god if she knows what pot smells like because you were high one night!"   
  
"Geez, Harry, when did you grow up?"  
  
"Oh just go to bed, Dana." She moved towards the door to the bedroom. "No way. I don't let druggies in my room." He turned and pointed to the couch.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
"Well you can stuff your sorries in a sack, missy!"  
  
"Ummm, excuse me?"  
  
"Wow. Why did I say that? That's what my mom used to say to me...well, she called me mister, but same thing. Sorry Dana."   
  
"As long as you never say it again..."  
  
Dana smiled at him, then began to sob. "Dana, are you OK?"  
  
"I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to do this to you. I won't ever do it again, and you know I'd never hurt Katherine. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Harry walked over to Dana's diconsolate form hunched over on the couch. He sat with her and put his arms around her. "You used to be my knight in shining armor, Harry. I don't want you to have to save me anymore."  
  
"Hey, I like it...but some parents we'll make, eh? A druggie princess and her armed knight in shining armor."  
  
"Is that a problem?"   
  
"Not at all, *princess*." He kissed her cheek, trying not to smell the pot or alcohol. He didn't want to know...he just wanted to kiss her.   
  
"Harry..." He smiled at her and kissed her, cutting her off before she she could finish her sentence. She looked at him, wondering what had brought about the sudden change of heart.  
  
"It's OK. We'll be fine. Just wait and see, sweetie."  
  
He slipped his tongue into her mouth and counted her teeth with the tip of his tongue. She climbed into his lap, securing her arms around his neck. Harry put his hand under the soft fabric of her shirt and let his hands roam. She giggled and buried her face in his neck. She attempted to kiss him all over his neck, but she broke down in sobs instead. He stopped his touching and held her securely, rocking her like a child. She wasn't in the mood to be with him, although he wanted it more than anything else at the moment. It was Dana who had taught him that sad emotions are best drowned out with sex. But he didn't push her, she was obviously shaken up and needed him now. He smoothed her long blonde hair and kissed her forehead. She tried to get him going again, she began to snake her habd under his boxers, but he would have none of it. He swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed, laying her down in the soft covers, then retreated to the couch and proceeded to sleep, leaving her alone in the bed. She sobbed quietly, knowing he had needed her then, but she couldn't forget what had happened at the hospital. The drugs had not been enough, the beer hadn't been enough. Nothing would help. But she wouldn't talk to him about it. It wouldn't be like her...but neither was taking care of a baby. She tried so hard not to think of the past days' events and fall asleep, but she ended up creeping out and sitting on the armchair. She felt better being in the same room as Harry, even if he wouldn't hold her. They slept, so close to each other, but still so far away. It was almost as if their entire relationship was expressed in that moment. They were always together, but neither knew the other well enough to see that they were even in the same room. They were going through the motions without knowing a thing about each other. It was a dangerous position for them to be in.


	27. Always Gonna Be There

It was 3am. Harry and Dana sat face to face on the couch of Harry's new apartment. When he realized that he would need a bedroom for Katherine, he and Dana went out and bought a bigger apartment in a nicer neighborhood. Dana had once again called her dad in LA and begged for cash. He had happily complied, hoping it would buy Dana's love.   
  
Katherine, or Kate, as Dana and Harry usually called her, was sound asleep in her crib. Harry and Dana sat, Harry with a hand on Dana's arm. "Dana, I don't want you to give up Smith to stay here! You worked too hard to get in. It's your dream."  
  
"Harry, I can go to college in Boston. I got into a few, and some are really great. Bottom line is, I can give up on Smith, but I won't give up on you."  
  
"Dana, you have to go to college!"   
  
"I told you, I'll go in Boston. Besides, I'd go nuts at that stupid all girls school. I mean, before you and I...before we got together, it wouldn't have mattered to me. But I can't live without you. If I were still a virgin, if I hadn't been living with you, in your arms every night...If I'd never met you, I might not care about going to an all girls school. And if Katie hadn't been born, if Lauren didn't die...so many ifs. But I can't leave you now. Not with a baby to take care of, not with the grief, not when I need you so much."  
  
"Dana, are you outwardly expressing emotions? Now that's a first."   
  
"Very funny, Senate. Maybe you should get used to it. I think I like it."  
  
"I think I like it too. But I still don't want you to give up your life for us."  
  
"You are my life, Harry. And besides, what have I been doing for the past months. Living here, countless 'converstions' with Guber and Harper about my 'living arrangements'. We both had to tell your buddy Steven to get out of our faces more than once. And the kids all know. It was on Holt45, for god's sake. You think I'd let that all go on if I cared what people thought? I'm in love with you! I gave up all of my friends, or rather, they abandoned me because I was, as they so politely put it, 'f*cking a teacher just cuz he's hot.' But that's not the friggin reason. Harry, I gave up trying to defend our relationship. It was wrong at the beginning, and I pushed you into it. But it's worth it to have what we have now. I'd never move away from you. Or Kate."   
  
"Dana...please. I love you, and I want you to stay. I mean, you're great with Kate, and I am completely amazed by you. I can't make you..."  
  
"I'm not going to Smith! I'll live, Harry. I can't drive myself the two hours east on rt90 to come see you every day, and if I can't sleep in your arms, it's just not worth it."  
  
Dana and Harry moved closer to each other on the large couch and he pulled her into his lap. "looks like I've got the best seat in the house," she said seductively, facing Harry and putting her legs around his waist. He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She pressed her body against his and grinned.   
  
"I could never let you leave me...besides, Dana, even if you wanted to leave me, I would have to make you stay around. I need my sex slave to stick around."   
  
"At your service, Master." She smiled as she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it carelessly on the floor. He grinnned. "Whoops, my shirt fell off!" she joked.  
  
"Those pants are looking mighty loose as well, Dana. Better watch out for them."  
  
"Too late," she said, removing her tight jean shorts and tossing them behind the couch. "now, let's see what we can do about those pesky clothes of yours."  
  
"Yes ma'm," he agreed, letting her stand up so he could remove his tee shirt and the boxers he was wearing. She immediately stepped closer to him, running her fingers over his chest. He swept all of the clutter off of the coffee table and lay down, waiting. He didn't have to wait long. In seconds, Dana had climbed on top of him and was kissing him. She moved slowly, inch by inch, kissing his body. She settled herself between his legs and they began a rocking motion, bringing moans of pleasure. They rolled onto their sides, facing each other. Harry kissed her from the neck down, letting his lips linger on her chest and lower stomach. He tentatively kept kissing her, not sure whether to go on, but she urged him on, thrusting her body towards him. He kissed her more and then let one hand remain down there while his lips moved back to her chest. She moved then, forcing him between her legs, and he entered her, rolling over again so she was on top of him. They rocked together again, with a quick, excited motion, until sweat covered their bodies. He pulled himself out of her body and kissed her before she got up. She walked to the door of their bedroom and gstured to him with her finger. Obediently he followed her into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.


	28. A Shoulder To Cry On

AN: wow, it's been a while! ::blows huge pile of dust off of notebook cover:: let's see, where were we? hmmmmmm..ah yes! here goes chapter 28! BE AMAZED! hehe!  
  
  
Marilyn and Kevin approached Harry's door. He had moved once Kate came home with him into a large house just outside of Boston, only 10 minutes from where they lived. Marilyn was holding Amy and Kevin held Jenny's hand, as they usually did. Kevin and Marilyn smiled at each other and rang the bell. The door opened slowly and Marilyn's smile faded quickly. She stared at the blonde who answered the door, blinking to try and convince herself she was really seeing Dana Poole holding Harry's daughter.   
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Reilly. Hey Jenny!" Dana waved to the little girl and smiled at the baby. "Oh, come in, come in!"   
  
"Hi...Dana."  
  
"Harry, Kevin Reilly is here with Marilyn and the girls!" she called out, acting decidedly un-Dana-like.   
  
They entered the well light house with brightly colored walls. Kevin sat next to Harry, who was watching a baseball game on ESPN. They nodded to each other politely, then turned to enjoy the game.   
  
Dana held Kate, who was half asleep in her arms. "Harry, aren't you going to take Katie up for her nap?"  
  
"You might as well, you know she won't sleep for anyone but you. No use in me leaving Kevin to go up. She'll be up soon anyway." Dana sighed and turned towards the stairs.   
  
"Dana, is there an extra crib or something? I think Amy needs a nap as well. Jenny's looking tired too, but she can sleep in a chair or on a couch...she'll sleep anywhere."  
  
"No, Katie's crib is enormous. They can all fit. Come on up, I'll show you the nursery." Marilyn followed Dana, amazed at the little mommy routine she was playing out.   
  
The 3 girls fit easily in the crib. Marilyn and Dana stood over them, watching them sleep.   
  
"She looks just like Lauren." Marilyn remarked, glancing at Kate.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Kinda eerie. But I think it helps Harry, in some odd way...to have her with him. I can't imagine what he'd be like without her. He couldn't get any more depressed if he tried."  
  
"Dana...you and Harry...I mean, I know you live here, but..."  
  
"We're in love, Ms. Sudor. We always were."  
  
"Are you sure, Dana? I'd hate to see him get hurt. He's a good friend. He's still depressed, you said it yourself...even about Milton. Harry doesn't get over these kinds of things."  
  
"Marilyn...sorry, Ms. Sudor... I've never been in love before. When I'm with him, all I want to do is stare at him. He's an amazing man. You should see him with Katie. I swear she laughs when he makes jokes. She makes him happier."  
  
"Dana, as hard as it is to admit this..to myself, to Harry and Kevin, and to you, a former student...You make him happy." She turned away from the crib.   
  
"You mean that, Ms. Sudor?"  
  
"Yeah." Marilyn paused and studied Katie's face for a moment. "I can't believe how much she looks like Lauren. It's just too weird."   
  
"I know. I've caught Harry holding her late at night, crying and murmering in her ear. He was calling her Lauren and telling her he still loved her. I have to remind him sometimes that she's Katherine. Not Lauren. She upsets him the most and brings him the most joy. I don't know whether he'd be better off without her, really. I mean...well, you know."  
  
"She's a miracle. But Lauren...she didn't have to die. She was so young! Why did she die?" Marilyn began to cry. Dana looked at her former teacher crying. She had no idea what to do. She had to do something Marilyn was hysterical. Dana tentatively reached out her hand and placed it on Marilyn's shoulder. Though Marilyn looked up, shocked at the gesture of kindness from Dana, she continued to cry.   
  
"Ms. Sudor...I mean Ms. Reilly..."  
  
"Marilyn." she replied, wiping her tears. "You're not a student anymore, we're kind of..well, in your house...You can call me Marilyn. Besides, you're Harry's... well, you're Harry's somethingnow, so it's OK." Marilyn let a tiny smile break through her tear streaked face.   
  
'Harry's something'...the words stung Dana. Now she looked like she needed comforting.   
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Sighing, Dana said, "It's Harry. He won't talk to me. He looks like he's in pain, and he needs to talk. But he keeps his feelings inside. It's not good for him. Hell, I should talk, I do it too. But he's crying every night alone instead of talking. He won't sleep in our room. He sits on the rocking chair and cries. I heard him, late at night. Kate was crying, and he went to get her. He'd been watching TV. I heard him say 'it's ok, Lauren, go back to sleep'. I had to go in and tell him she wasn't Lauren. He scares me sometimes."  
  
"Wow, I had no idea it was that bad. I mean, you know Harry. Always joking his way out of situations. I figured that was the extent of it."  
  
"No. I'm glad I didn't go to Smith. I can't imagine Harry taking care of Kate alone."  
  
"Dana, you _are_ in college, right?"   
  
"Local. Not my dream, but I'd rather be here than leave Harry with Kate."   
  
Katie woke up and reached for Dana. She lifted the baby and held her against her shoulder.   
  
"Try again, Dana. He'll talk."  
  
"Thanks...Marilyn." They both smiled slightly and looked at each other. Jenny and Amy woke up at the same time, as they usually did. Marilyn helped Jenny out of the crib and picked Amy up. They all sat on the floor to play with Kate's brightly colored plastic toys, Marilyn stealing secret glances at Dana periodically. She couldn't believe how much the once-spoiled brat girl had changed. Maybe she had misjudged Dana all this time. Maybe they all had.


	29. Beyond All Hope

AN: I promised, and I can at least finish it up. Sorry for the delays, only a few more chaps to go, I believe.~~~Thena  
  
  
Kevin and Harry sat watching a baseball game on TV. Kevin hated both of the teams, but he watched anyway. Harry was obviously not paying attention, staring off into space with a blank look on his face.   
  
"So, what do you think of the ballet?" Kevin joked.  
  
"Nice tutus." Harry replied absently.  
  
"Busted, Harry, it's baseball."  
  
"Fine, so I'm not watching, it's a boring game."  
  
"Thought you weren't watching."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Harry, I've never seen you like this. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Don't bullsh*t me. What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't really want to talk about it, Kevin."  
  
"You never want to talk."  
  
"Kevin, can you just let it go? Can we please watch the stupid game?" Kevin agreed, knowing Harry wasn't going to talk. Being his friend could be a bit trying at times. After a few minutes, Kevin turned from the the most exciting play of the game to see if Harry was OK. He was staring off into space again.   
  
"Earth to Harry."  
  
"What, I'm watching!"  
  
"Harry, which *teams* are playing?"  
  
"Who cares? they're both horrible!" He had a point there...  
  
"Harry!"   
  
"I don't want to talk! Dammit, what's wrong with being a private person? Leave me alone already!"  
  
"Nothing Harry. Be a private person. Keep your secrets inside until you go crazy. Die alone because you won't let anyone close to you. You didn't let Lauren and you won't let Dana now either."  
  
"Don't you DARE compare those 2 relationships! They're completely different!"  
  
"Fine Harry, whatever you say." But Harry was already staring blankly across the room. Kevin followed his gaze and saw a table covered with framed photos. Many were of Lauren, some of Dana, a few of other teachers, and a bunch of Katherine. Kevin sighed and turned back to the game. There was no helping his best friend anymore.


End file.
